


a change in the air

by Snickfic



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Belly Kink, Drabble, Jötunn Loki, M/M, Mpreg, Oviposition, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic
Summary: Loki retreated at last, boneless ice-blue ice-cold limbs slipping from Thor like eels from seawater.





	a change in the air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



> Title from Azealia Banks' [Ice Princess](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xGox2wVCLuw).

Loki retreated at last, boneless ice-blue ice-cold limbs slipping from Thor like eels through seawater. They caressed Thor's thighs, the flesh gone numb with cold.

“All well?” Thor rasped. He’d screamed in the end; he couldn’t help it.

Loki’s blue-white fingers traced the full-moon swell of Thor’s belly. That was numb too, mostly, but Loki’d promised Thor would warm soon enough. He must, if the half-giant, half-Asgardian eggs in him were to thrive. Even numb, Thor felt the mass of them filling him. Occupying. Waiting.

“Very well, brother.”

Thor’s hand closed over Loki’s: over a new race. A different future.


End file.
